Como conquistar a un hombre
by Killary Moon
Summary: DRARRY. Las técnicas infalibles de Ginny Weasley para seducir y enamorar a Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Como conquistar a un hombre**

 **Killary Moon**

* * *

Resumen: Las técnicas infalibles de Ginny Weasley para seducir y enamorar a Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y son usados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Notas de autora: Este es un fic Yaoi, si esto no es lo tuyo, por favor no lo leas. Asimismo, es un Universo Alterno.

* * *

—¿Ginny?... ¿Ginny?

Ginny Weasley casi resopló de fastidio al tiempo que pegaba una sonrisa amable en su cara y se daba la vuelta. No podía llegar a la central de trasladores internacionales sin toparse con un fan.

—¿Sí?, no voy dar ningún auto… ¡Harry!

Harry Potter, su novio de la escuela y primer amor, se encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa insegura y ojos brillantes detrás de las gruesas gafas redondas.

—Hola, Ginny.

—¡Harry! —repitió asombrada—. ¡Hola! ¡Hace tanto que no nos veíamos!

—Siglos —Harry coincidió—, ¿cómo estás? Escuché que tuviste una seria lesión en el último partido.

Ambos miraron su mano vendada, una bludger particularmente mezquina le aplastó la mano contra un muro, su fractura había sido tan mala que, a pesar de la poción crece-huesos, el medico de su equipo, Las Brujas de Salem, le había dado de baja por tres meses.

—Mejorando —aseguró—. Tengo que ir a terapia y hacer ejercicio, pero espero volver al juego pronto.

—Lo harás —dijo Harry—. Eres una excelente buscadora.

—Gracias —murmuró, ruborizada por el elogio—. No sabía que seguías mi carrera.

—Por supuesto que sí —Harry aseguró—. No nos perdemos ningún partido tuyo. Ron y yo tuvimos que usar algunos hechizos bastante creativos para que la televisión transmitiera la Copa Americana, pero valió la pena. Salem tendrá muchos problemas para reemplazarte.

Ginny soltó una risita aguda, Merlín, parecía una tonta niña enamorada de nuevo, miró los alrededores en busca de su familia, pero no encontró ninguna cabeza pelirroja acercándose, ¿por qué no habían llegado todavía?

"Mamá" Pensó, mortificada. Diez años de vivir fuera de Inglaterra y su madre todavía estaba tratando de juntarla con Harry Potter.

Diez años atrás, al finalizar Hogwarts, Las Brujas de Salem le habían ofrecido un puesto como titular. Ginny lo había considerado un nuevo comienzo, una forma de dejar atrás las pérdidas causadas por Voldemort, casi había aceptado en cuanto se lo propusieron.

Lo discutió con Harry, aunque en ese momento apenas se hablaban. Harry lidiaba con la presión de ser un héroe de guerra y con su entrenamiento de Auror. Y Ginny aún estaba resentida por haberla dejado en la Madriguera la mañana en que Harry, Ron y Hermione iniciaron la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

No había sido una ruptura bonita, se habían culpado mutuamente de no pensar en el otro, en su futuro juntos. Ginny había gritado que era su turno de dejarlo atrás e ir en su propia búsqueda. Salió corriendo de la habitación con la imagen de Harry con el corazón roto.

No hacía falta decir que ni a Ron ni a su madre les había gustado ni su ruptura, ni la idea de que se mudara a otro país, pero Ginny persistió en su decisión.

Le había escrito una carta a Harry disculpándose cuando llegó a América. Se arrepentía muchísimo de la manera en que terminaron las cosas, pero no de haberse separado. Entre más tiempo pasaba en el otro continente, más se daba cuenta que eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en una relación a largo plazo. Harry le respondió poco después, diciendo que estaba dolido por perderla, pero entendía.

Y al parecer, su madre pensaba que este era un buen momento para un reencuentro, molesta por sus manipulaciones, y también un poco con Harry, por prestarse a toda esta tontería, casi le arrojó su bolsa, que tomó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, tratando de hacerle confesar que su madre había planeado todo para que Harry viniera a recogerla.

Harry sonrió, Ginny sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón ante su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada soñadora. Sospechaba que siempre iba a ser débil ante esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué estoy…? Vengo a recoger a alguien, claro.

—Claro —ella repitió, de pronto abrumada por el romántico gesto. Tal vez no hubo manipulación en lo absoluto. Harry siempre había sido torpe al hablar con ella, al parecer eso había cambiado, a juzgar por su expresión decidida.

Los años habían sido amables con Harry, se le veía más musculoso y con un rostro apuesto a pesar de seguir usando esas terribles gafas redondas. Usaba su uniforme de Auror, que sólo le añadía elegancia a su recta postura. Atrás quedaba el adolescente nervioso y tímido. Ginny ahora veía a un hombre increíblemente guapo y seguro de sí mismo.

Y si Harry estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás el pasado, Ginny también lo estaba a intentarlo de nuevo. Con la mano sin vendar cogió las del moreno y las sostuvo mientras miraba profundamente en los ojos verde brillante.

—Harry, yo…

—¡Potter!

El llamado los sorprendió a ambos, voltearon hacia la voz para encontrarse a un elegante Draco Malfoy, que parecía apenas haber llegado también.

Harry soltó la mano de Ginny y se dirigió al rubio.

—Malfoy, llegas tarde.

—No estoy tarde, imbécil. Tengo ya un rato esperándote —su mirada se cruzó con la de Ginny y una fea mueca se formó en su cara—, pero ya veo que estabas ocupado saludando.

Harry solo se rio.

—Claro que no. Te he visto aparecerte justo ahora, ahí donde estás parado, y empezar a gritar como la princesa que eres porque nadie te estaba prestando suficiente atención.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.

—Créeme, Potter —respondió con un ronroneo lascivo—, puedo obtener la atención que quiera, cuando quiera.

–Sí, Sí. —Harry volteó los ojos—. No lo crees ni tú.

Harry regresó con una sorprendida Ginny y le tendió su bolsa.

—Tengo que irme Ginny, ¿vas a estar bien mientras llega tu familia a recogerte?

—Pe-Pe-Pero tú…

—Tengo que volver a la oficina de Aurores —continuó—, antes de que Kingsley se dé cuenta de que me he ido. Ron está cubriéndome, pero me dijo que Molly y Arthur vendrían por ti. No te preocupes, no deben tardar.

—¡Pero!

—Ains, qué lindo, Potter —Malfoy interrumpió—. Llegaste corriendo del trabajo, ¿tan desesperado estabas por verme?

—¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me dijiste que era urgente, estúpido!

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en la cara de Malfoy

— Vienes todavía en uniforme, Potter. Ni siquiera te dio tiempo de cambiarte.

Harry enrojeció de ira y gritó.

—¡Cállate!

—Harry —Ginny llamó, sintiéndose ignorada por quien ella pensaba estaba ahí exclusivamente para verla.

Harry se sacudió y regresó su atención a la pelirroja, totalmente avergonzado por su discusión con el rubio.

—Lo siento, Ginny. Iré pronto a la Madriguera y nos pondremos al día, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo te ha ido en América.

Ginny se sonrojo de nuevo y se tocó el cabello. Obviamente Harry estaba ocupado trabajando, debía tener algún negocio de Auror con Malfoy para que estuviera ahí. Quizá iba a interrogarlo por algún negocio sucio que se traía entre manos. Una sonrisa afilada le cruzó la cara al pensar en Draco Malfoy al fin recibiendo lo que se merecía.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Entiendo. Tal vez más tarde, si quieres…

—¡Gracias! Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? —Antes de terminar la oración, Harry tomó el brazo de Malfoy y empezó a jalarlo hacia la salida, tomando con la otra mano el elegante maletín de Malfoy. El rubio solo se dejó halar e hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano, sonriendo.

—Hasta luego, Weasley.

Confundida, Ginny dejó caer su bolsa preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

Ginny terminó de dar vueltas a la olla que su madre le había encargado e hizo un mohín. Si se trataba de su fiesta de bienvenida se podía pensar que ella no tendría que introducirse en la cocina.

—¿Listo, Ginny?

—Sí, mamá.

Molly hizo una mueca al ver su trabajo y Ginny retuvo un resoplido. Ella ya sabía que no era la mejor cocinera ni le interesaba ese arte, durante su tiempo viviendo sola siempre prefirió comprar comida ya preparada. Pensó que si las cosas se ponían serias con Harry, al menos el pelinegro sí que sabía cocinar.

Ginny sonrió, sabía que estaba adelantándose mucho imaginando ya una vida en común, pero habían transcurrido diez años, ambos eran adultos ya asentados en sus carreras, con un sueldo estable y dueños de un patrimonio, Ginny poseía un departamento en Massachusetts, se imaginó que podía venderlo y comprar uno en Londres, algo que fuera suyo y de Harry, y Trasladarse a América para los entrenamientos y partidos. Sería solo por un año o dos hasta que se retirara, ya no era una atleta joven y su lesión lo confirmaba.

Estaba imaginándose su romántica vida como corresponsal de deportes del Profeta, cuando el brillo de la chimenea le avisó que alguien había llegado. Su madre y ella pasaron a la sala para recibir a Hermione y Ron con sus hijos. Ginny añadió un bebé de pelo negro a sus fantasías.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la Hermione— ¡Ginny, se te ve tan bien! ¿Cómo estás? Rosie, Hugo, saluden a su tía.

Ginny se agachó para recibir besos y abrazos de sus sobrinos, sonriendo, contestó.

—Estoy muy bien. Creo que volver a casa me ha ayudado muchísimo en mi lesión.

—Estamos muy felices de que estés en casa, ¿cierto Ron?

Ron murmuró algo que no pudo escuchar. Hermione le pegó un codazo.

—No has visto a tu hermana en mucho tiempo. Deja de pensar en comida, por amor a Merlín.

—¡Tengo hambre, mujer! Y huelo estofado.

Su familia entera se carcajeo. Ginny sintió la sencilla calidez de estar rodeada de todos los que amaba, solo le faltaba alguien para completar la escena.

—Pensé que Harry llegaría con ustedes. ¿Va a llegar más tarde? Más vale que se apresure, entre Ron y los gemelos no quedará mucha comida.

Una mirada confundida cruzó el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Harry? Harry no va a venir, Ginny.

Ella se rio.

—Claro que va a venir, tonto. Él me lo dijo.

El ceño fruncido de su hermano se volvió más profundo.

—Tal vez te confundiste, hermanita. Hablé con Harry ayer, y le comenté sobre tu fiesta de bienvenida, me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de no poder asistir, pero que ya estaba ocupado este día.

Una sensación de desconcierto la llenó, se preguntó que podía ser más importante para Harry que venir a verla.

—Pe… Pero él me lo prometió.

—Tal vez solo es una confusión —intervino su padre—. Si Harry dijo que pasaría a verte, lo hará, no te preocupes por ello. Pero Ginny, amor, ¿te dijo que vendría hoy?

Ginny repasó la conversación con Harry y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, él no había dado ninguna fecha en especial. Solamente había asumido que vendría hoy, porque no había ninguna otra razón para que no lo hiciera.

—Bueno, no…

—Entonces ahí esta —dijo Arthur—. Vamos a pasar al comedor, niños. Antes que el estofado se enfríe.

Su familia enfiló hacia el comedor. Pero Ginny no podía dejar ir el hecho de que su invitado más especial no aparecería.

—¿En serio no va a venir?

Sus hermanos gemelos la miraron con un brillo travieso en la cara.

—Caray, hermana —dijo Fred—, ¿no somos suficiente para ti? Rompes mi corazón.

—Sí —coincidió George—, no estabas ni la mitad de decepcionada cuando Charlie dijo que estaba en plena época de cría y no podía dejar a sus dragones. Y se trata de tu hermano.

—Bue… Bueno eso es porque Charlie está en Rumania. Y Harry también es parte de esta familia —aseguró, molesta por el comentario.

Su madre alzó las manos en un gesto de paz.

—Basta, basta. Muchachos, dejen a su hermana en paz. Ella tiene razón. Harry es parte de la familia y es bienvenido siempre que quiera. Pero es un Auror ocupado y con sus propios compromisos, no podemos esperar que venga a desayunar a la Madriguera todos los domingos.

Ginny se tragó la decepción. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que había esperado.

—Además —intervino Ron, cuando ya llevaba un plato de estofado e iba por el segundo—. Harry tampoco está en Inglaterra. Se ha marchado con Malfoy hace un par de días y llegaba apenas hoy por la noche. No sé cómo aguanta a ese engreído patán y mucho menos como soporta trabajar con él.

—¿Malfoy? —Ginny preguntó—, ¿por qué Harry trabaja con Malfoy?

—¡No sé! —Ron gritó—. Ese Hurón lo único que hace es entorpecer a Harry y hacerle perder el tiempo.

—Malfoy es un Inefable, Ron —comentó Hermione en un tono que decía que ya habían tenido esta discusión—. Y un Maestro de Pociones. Es lógico que lo hayan asignado a ese caso de tráfico ilegal de ingredientes.

Ron bufó.

—Es un inútil que quiere hacer quedar mal a Harry. ¡Llevan semanas sin llegar a nada! Harry y yo lo habríamos resuelto ya y atrapado a los culpables.

Hermione le dirigió a su marido una sonrisa gentil y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Yo sé que sí, mi amor.

Sintiendo que se había perdido una parte importante de la conversación, Ginny bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Se preguntó si algún día tendría la clase de conexión que tenían su hermano y su esposa, que parecían tener conversaciones enteras solo con mirarse.

Más tarde esa noche, Ginny se decidió. Obviamente, Harry era un hombre con poco tiempo libre, y si ella esperaba a que diera el primer paso en su relación, esta nunca iba a avanzar. Ginny no era el tipo de mujer que esperaba que las cosas sucedieran, si deseaba algo, iba a por ello.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina, donde aún quedaba tarta de melaza, supuso que podría darle al pelinegro una visita sorpresa para llevarle algo de su postre favorito… y si Harry la invitaba a compartirlo con una copa… y si se hacía demasiado tarde y le pedía que se quedara, indiscutiblemente no iba a rechazarlo. Armada con un generoso pedazo de tarta, cogió los polvos de arriba de la chimenea y gritó.

—¡Número 12 de Grimmauld Place!

La Red Flú la absorbió en sus llamas verdes, sintió el tirón de la magia llevarla a su destino…

Para ser arrojada en su sala de nuevo, completamente llena de hollín.

Ginny se levantó, escupiendo cenizas. Esto nunca había pasado, la chimenea de Grimmauld Place siempre había estado abierta para su familia, la única manera en que esta la rechazara sería porque alguien había sellado la conexión.

Un fuego esmeralda interrumpió sus pensamientos, la cabeza de Harry, sin gafas y totalmente despeinada, apareció en su chimenea.

—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?, ¿señor y señora Weasley? Las protecciones indicaron que alguien había querido entrar, ¿están todos bien?

Ginny se sacudió los mendrugos de la tarta que se habían pegado a su ropa y se hincó enfrente del fuego.

—Soy yo, Harry.

—¿Ginny?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Durmiendo, supongo.

—Espera —la verde cabeza volteó hacia un lado y se dirigió a alguien fuera de la chimenea—. Es Ginny. No, no lo sé, pero no creo que sea una emergencia, ¿has visto mis lentes? Ah, gracias.

Harry se colocó las gafas y la observó con molestia, Ginny se sonrojó al sentirse una niña pillada haciendo travesuras, pero pronto cayó en cuenta que no era ella quien debía sentirse culpable ya que al parecer, Harry, el muy ladino, estaba pasando su noche con otra persona. Furiosa, le increpó.

—¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?

—¿Alguien? Claro que no, solo se trata de Dra-Malfoy. Escucha Ginny, es tarde y quiero volver a la cama, ¿Por qué mis protecciones saltaron a esta hora si no hay ninguna emergencia? Tengo que estar en el trabajo temprano.

Si era posible, su rostro enrojeció aún más por la vergüenza. Ahí estaba ella pensando que Harry tenía una aventura con otra mujer, cuando solo se trataba de Malfoy, la idea de tener celos de ese rubio arrogante era casi risible, pensando con rapidez, se excusó.

—Yo solo quería llevarte algo de postre. Lo siento, Harry, no sabía que era tan tarde.

La cara de molestia del pelinegro desapareció instantáneamente y en su lugar apareció una expresión de cariño.

—No te preocupes. Lo siento también por hablarte así, debí saber que aún no te acostumbrabas a estar en Inglaterra, ¿es el cambio de horario, verdad?

—Sí, exactamente —afirmó.

Harry asintió con aire conocedor.

—Lo sé, me pasa frecuentemente con este idiota. Está del otro lado del mundo y me llama pensando que aquí no se duerme o algo así —volteó a su costado y afirmó—. Cállate, sabes que lo haces. Y lo disfrutas, bastardo sádico —volvió su atención a Ginny y le dijo—. Pensaba mandarte una lechuza para invitarte a almorzar, pero ahora ya no tendré que hacerlo, ¿qué dices si nos vemos a mediodía en el Ministerio? Conozco un excelente lugar.

Ginny sonrió. Y no le importó el estar cubierta de melaza y cenizas, que su pelo era un desastre y que Draco Malfoy estaba escuchando del otro lado. Tenía una cita con Harry y era todo lo que le interesaba.

—Me encantaría Harry, te veré entonces.

—Claro —Harry le devolvió la sonrisa—. Descansa, Ginny.

Cerró la conexión Flú. Ginny se puso de pie y salió corriendo a darse un baño y escoger su mejor ropa.

Sería un excelente día.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

Su almuerzo había sido todo aquello que una primera cita debía ser. Hablaron durante horas sobre sus pasatiempos, compartieron los últimos chismes sobre sus amigos y, sobretodo, hablaron sobre su vida el tiempo que habían estado separados y sus ambiciones para el futuro. Harry habló sobre como esperaba ser ascendido una vez que pudiera finalizar ese enorme caso de trafico de pociones y Ginny admitió que deseaba retirarse en un par de años y empezar una vida más hogareña.

—No te apresures en tu decisión, Ginny. Todavía tienes mucho que darle a tu equipo.

Ginny se alegró de que el pelinegro apoyara su carrera y estuviera dispuesto a esperar y tomar las cosas con calma hasta que ella decidiera que era hora de anunciar su retiro del deporte. Algunos hombres con los que ella había intentado una relación anteriormente pronto se decepcionaban al ver todo el tiempo que las giras y los entrenamientos la absorbían y al final, rompían con ella. Pero Harry siempre había sido diferente.

Quedaron de volverse a ver al día siguiente, pero a las pocas horas recibió una lechuza informándole que el pelinegro volvería a salir de la ciudad y que le avisaría en cuanto estuviera de vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo Ginny tenía una sesión de rehabilitación en San Mungo y entre esto y aquello habían pasado casi dos semanas sin verse.

—Esto es ridículo —Ginny refunfuño. Vestida con una falda de tubo y una blusa que acentuaba su cabello rojo, Ginny cruzó el Atrio del Ministerio para tomar el elevador. Según Hermione, Harry había llegado anoche a Inglaterra y Ginny se había presentado en el Ministerio dispuesta a secuestrarlo si era necesario—. ¿Cómo vamos a avanzar en nuestra relación si no podemos vernos?

—¡Ginny! —escuchó. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su hermano caminar a grandes pasos para alcanzar el ascensor—. Buenos días. Te ves muy bien, hermanita, ¿tienes una cita?

Ginny asintió, presionando el botón que los llevaría a la oficina de Aurores.

—Buenos días, Ron. Sí, tengo una cita. Harry me invitó a almorzar.

Ron se calló por un instante y luego preguntó.

—¿Has hablado con Harry?

Abochornada, Ginny se negó a admitir que Harry no se había contactado con ella.

—Sí, por supuesto —mintió—. Anoche.

Ron suspiró.

—Entonces ya sabes sobre Malfoy y Harry, que ahora son… amigos.

Confundida. Ginny frunció el ceño. Suponía que la amistad de Harry y Malfoy no era ninguna sorpresa ya que habían parecido bastante cercanos cuando hablaron por Flú.

—Claro, es decir, ¿es obvio, no? Desde que llegaron de su viaje y Harry le ofreció pasar la noche, ya sabes que Grimmauld Place es demasiado grande para él solo.

Ron suspiró de nuevo y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Déjame decirte, hermanita, no fue obvio para mí. Un momento estaba de mi lado tirando pestes sobre tener que trabajar con ese Hurón altanero y al siguiente todo es risillas y maravillas…

—Harry es un buen hombre —Ginny interrumpió, defendiéndolo—. Él ve lo mejor de las personas.

— Lo sé, lo sé, tienes razón. Merlín, Hermione me ha echado la bronca diciendo que ya todos somos adultos y que después de tantos años es ridículo que sigamos comportándonos como si estuviéramos en la escuela. Es difícil argumentar con eso.

Ginny rió y tomó a Ron del brazo.

—Entonces te sugiero que le hagas caso a tu esposa, Ron.

Su hermano resopló.

—Mujeres.

La campana anunció la llegada a su destino. Ron dio un paso atrás para dejar salir a su hermana y luego se dirigió hacia la derecha.

—El escritorio de Harry está por allá. Esta con Kingsley presentando su reporte. Gracias a Merlín han terminado con el caso y están interrogando a los traficantes. Esos dos ya me estaban volviendo loco.

Harry apareció por el corredor a paso veloz, su rostro se iluminó cuando la vio y ella sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—¡Ron, Ginny! —Harry tomó a Ginny de la cintura y le dio dos vueltas—. Acabo de ser promovido a Capitán, ¿no es grandioso?

La pelirroja lanzó un grito de felicidad y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

—¡Oh Harry, felicitaciones!

Harry la soltó y se dirigió a darle el mismo abrazo entusiasta a Ron mientras Malfoy se les unía con un paso más lento.

—Y Draco ha sido ascendido también —dijo, soltando a su amigo y posándose al lado del rubio—. No sé a qué, los Inefables son muy misteriosos sobre su organización. Pero es seguro que ahora tendrá más pobres almas que torturar con sus exigencias absurdas.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja y lo miró con burla.

—Tortura, dices. Me pregunto qué clase de cosas depravadas piensas que hacemos los Inefables, Potter.

Harry se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate, mientras que la cara de Ron se puso un poco verde y gimió.

—Sí, sí —Ron dijo—. Cerraron el caso, felicitaciones. Vete, Malfoy, no quiero verte aquí —Luego se dirigió a Harry—. Hazme un favor, amigo, y mantenlo de su lado del Ministerio. Hay cosas que incluso tu mejor amigo no tiene por qué aguantar.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo, le dio un abrazo rápido al pelirrojo y murmuró.

—Gracias, Ron.

Con la más enorme sonrisa, Harry se dirigió a Ginny.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gin?, ¿viniste a ver a Ron?

Poniendo su sonrisa más coqueta y colocando las manos en la cintura, ella dijo.

—En realidad, vine a ver si estás libre para ir a almorzar.

La sonrisa de Harry se cayó y comenzó a tartamudear.

—Uhm… en realidad. Un… un poco que he quedado ya con Draco y…

—Oh —Se mordió el labio, aplastando su decepción y su ira.

—Potter —intervino Malfoy—. Ve, podemos salir otro día.

—¿Estás seguro, Draco?

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro —dijo con altanería—. Así podré ir a un restaurante decente en lugar de esos hoyos en la pared a los que te gusta ir.

—Sí, claro —replicó Harry, rodando los ojos. Luego se dirigió a Ginny—. Entonces tú y yo, señorita, vamos a tener una comida deliciosa y vas a contarme todo sobre cómo te ha ido desde la última vez que te vi —Luego pareció recordar algo y casi saltó—. Espera un momento, tengo un regalo para ti.

Y sin darle oportunidad de responder trotó hacia su escritorio.

—¿Ha sido así todo el día? —preguntó Ginny.

—Todo —afirmó Ron—. Estoy a punto de darle una poción para dormir en el té si sigue así.

Harry seguía revolviendo el cajón de su escritorio, Malfoy se dirigió a los hermanos.

—Si me disculpan —dijo, arreglándose la túnica—. Me necesitan en el Departamento de Misterios. Buen día.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Malfoy.

—Escucha, Malfoy. Hermione y yo… queríamos invitarlos a cenar un día de estos, creemos que ya es tiempo de dejar de lado nuestras diferencias, es ridículo que sigamos comportándonos como si estuviéramos en la escuela.

Ginny no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de su hermano al escuchar las mismas palabras que le había dicho Hermione a él.

Malfoy por otro lado, lo observó largamente con sus fríos ojos grises, después simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaré encantado, Weasley —murmuró de manera educada—. Por favor, envíenme una lechuza para decirme cuando les es conveniente. —después cambio a su normal tono presuntuoso—. Como dije, me esperan en el Departamento de Misterios.

Y sin más, se dirigió a los ascensores.

Ginny se llenó de orgullo por la buena actitud de su hermano de tenderle una rama de olivo al rubio, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y dijo.

—Bien hecho, Ron.

—Sí claro. Todos estamos orgullosos de Ron el día de hoy —estiró el cuello y miró que Harry regresaba con una pequeña caja—. Ahora vete a almorzar y déjame pensar en cómo voy a decirle a mi esposa que he invitado a cenar a Malfoy.

Riendo al imaginarse esa conversación, Ginny se dirigió hacia Harry y juntos abordaron el elevador, el pelinegro le tendió la cajita que llevaba.

—Espero que te guste.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo emocionada, abriendo su obsequio, a juzgar por el tamaño de la caja quizá se tratara de un par de aretes o tal vez hasta un anillo, en lugar de eso, se encontró con una antigua snitch dorada, de las primeras que se habían fabricado—. Es… hermosa.

—No es nada. Estaba caminando con Draco en el callejón Diagon y lo vi en el escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch. Estas Snitch antiguas no se mueven tanto ni tan rápido como las actuales, pensé que podríamos usarla cuando te dieran el visto bueno en rehabilitación para comenzar a entrenar, así no te esforzarías tanto.

Agradablemente sorprendida por que Harry pensara en la mejor manera de ayudarla a recuperarse, Ginny se ruborizó.

—Sería maravilloso y, además —añadió con picardía—. Así tendrás una excusa para venir a verme.

—Tonterías Ginny. No necesito excusas para visitar la Madriguera.

Salieron juntos del Ministerio, Ginny tomó el brazo de Harry y se imaginó que caminaban al altar. Una chica podía soñar.

El restaurante era un pequeño local en el callejón Diagon. La camarera reconoció a Harry inmediatamente y los acomodó en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, dándole a Ginny miradas extrañas, les dejo la carta y les dio un momento para decidir.

—Es un hermoso restaurante, Harry, ¿vienes aquí a menudo?

—Casi todos los días —contestó—. Generalmente con Draco, pero ya oíste su opinión al respecto.

Lo que explicaba la mirada fría de la mesera, probablemente le había echado el ojo a Harry al verlo sólo con el rubio y no con una mujer. Ginny no pudo evitar regodearse un poco.

Hecha la orden y en espera de su pedido, Harry hizo un ruido de carraspeo y comentó, nervioso.

—Así que… Ron te dijo, Gin. Sobre… Sobre Draco y yo.

Ginny se enderezó en su asiento al escuchar el tono serio.

—Sí, me dijo.

—Y… ¿estás bien con eso?

Ginny sonrió, halagada que Harry le consultara con un tema que era visiblemente tan importante para él, decidió que seguiría el ejemplo de Ron y Hermione de perdonar y olvidar, ladeando la cabeza, dijo.

—Lo estoy, se lo dije a Ron, estoy muy orgullosa del él y de ti por dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante.

Harry suspiró, visiblemente aliviado.

—Gracias Ginny. De verdad te lo agradezco tanto. Es solo que tú, tus padres y tus hermanos, todos son mi familia y no me gustaría que tuviéramos alguna pelea por… por Draco. Es que… yo sé quién es Gin, sigue siendo el mocoso que insultó a Hermione y que se burlaba de todos ustedes, pero también es gracioso y leal, y creo que nadie merece ser juzgado por las estupideces que hicimos durante la guerra.

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry por encima de la mesa y le dio un apretón. A ella le importaba poco Malfoy, y aunque le irritaba que estuvieran hablando tanto del rubio, pensó que debía dejarle claro a Harry que ella no tenía ningún problema con que fueran amigos.

—Mientras no me pidas que salga con él —bromeó—. Creo que todos podemos llevarnos bien.

Harry se rio tan fuerte que casi se cae de la silla.

—Ni soñarlo, Ginny, no te pediría algo así de drástico. Salir con Draco Malfoy es todo un problema, te lo aseguro.

A partir de ahí, todo mejoró. Los almuerzos se convirtieron en cenas, idas al teatro y partidos de Quidditch. Ginny estaba completamente en la luna, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Harry aun no la había besado.

Más aun, Harry parecía dispuesto rechazar salir con ella para estar con sus amigos, ya sea que se fuera a tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla con Dean, de compras con Neville o, más frecuentemente, salir con Malfoy.

Estaba completamente frustrada por la situación, si bien estaba de acuerdo en tomar las cosas con calma, estaban saliendo desde hace semanas y aun no pasaban de un abrazo platónico.

Un día, mientras practicaban con su Snitch antigua en el campo cercano a la Madriguera, supo por qué, cuando Harry comentó casualmente.

—Ginny, quería pedirte un enorme favor.

—Dime.

—Quería —Harry enrojeció—. Quería preguntarte si podrías acompañarme a buscar un departamento.

Se quedó tan sorprendida que soltó la Snitch.

—¿Un departamento?

Si era posible Harry se ruborizó aún más.

—Sí. Veras… como que acabo de iniciar esta relación. ¡Y no es que vayamos a vivir juntos ni nada! Pero espero… tal vez algún día… y Grimmauld Place no es el lugar más confortable del mundo. Y estoy seguro que esta persona sería mucho más feliz en un lugar en el mundo mágico y no en medio del Londres Muggle.

Ginny casi gritó de emoción. Claro, Harry estaba respetando que ella aún vivía en casa de sus padres. Ya no eran adolescentes de hormonas alborotadas para estarse besuqueando por los pasillos a riesgo de ser pillados por su familia, tomándole la mano, aseguró.

—Sí, Harry. Vamos a buscar un departamento.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

* * *

Buscar un departamento con Harry estaba resultando ser un desastre.

El pelinegro había admitido que no sabía cómo empezar a buscar un departamento, pero se había comunicado con Hermione, quien le puso en contacto con Susan Bones, que se dedicaba a los bienes raíces. Ginny le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría de todo. Hizo una cita con Susan, y después de darle a entender que ella y Harry estaban de nuevo en una relación, le dio una lista de las características que querían, el tipo de departamento que estaban buscando, y un estimado del precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar. Harry nunca había estado cómodo con demasiados lujos, así que pensó que un lugar sencillo y sin amueblar sería ideal, un sitio que pudieran remodelar a su gusto y convertirlo en un hogar.

Sin embargo, Ginny no contaba con que, en el tiempo en que ella había estado fuera, los gustos de Harry hubieran cambiado tanto.

—Este vecindario es horrible —dijo al primer lugar donde Susan los llevó.

—Hay un parque no muy lejos…—comentó Susan.

—Ese parque es aún peor que el que está en Privet Drive. Mi primo solía darme palizas ahí.

—Demasiado pequeño —fue la queja del segundo.

—Tiene dos habitaciones —contestó Ginny.

—Y son minúsculas. Ninguna es útil para usar como un estudio, no hay espacio para los libros.

Ginny frunció el ceño, si bien Harry no había sido un mal estudiante, sus mejores habilidades mágicas estaban en la práctica, no la teoría, se preguntó cuántos libros pudo haber acumulado en su carrera de Auror para justificar tanto espacio.

—Las tuberías tienen que cambiarse —protestó Harry en la quinta visita—. Junto con los muebles del baño. Y estoy seguro que hay un Boggart en el armario del pasillo.

Al final del día, ninguno de los departamentos que habían visitado convencía al pelinegro, Ginny no veía el porqué de tanto rechazo, había pensado que por lo menos alguno de los departamentos que visitaron le había gustado a Harry.

—¿Qué tal ese de la sala de estar grande? Te gustó la distribución —preguntó cuándo volvieron a la oficina de Susan.

—Sí, pero el edificio está francamente en deterioro — Harry renegó—. Sin mencionar que las vistas son atroces, prácticamente sacaba la mano por la ventana y tocaba la del vecino.

—Bueno —Susan medió—. Aun así el departamento tiene una buena estructura, sólo necesita algunos arreglos.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, Susan. Pero, francamente, todos los departamentos que hemos visitado hoy parecen demasiado… escuetos.

Susan se ruborizó.

—Es cierto que los inmuebles que hemos visto hoy necesitan de arreglos, pero con algo de trabajo pueden llegar a ser lo que estás buscando en una casa, Harry. Y están dentro del presupuesto que me dio Ginny.

—Susan, realmente no tengo ni el tiempo ni la disposición para jugar al contratista, yo realmente estaba buscando algo donde solo tuviera que empacar y mudarme, ¿y cuál fue la cantidad que te dijo Ginny? Sea lo que sea, obviamente hay que subirla si esto es lo que puedo conseguir.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y anotó una cifra.

—Este es mi presupuesto, pero no te límites. Puedo invertir un poco más si realmente me gusta la propiedad.

Ginny le echó un vistazo al pergamino y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por la cantidad de dinero que estaba ahí. Si bien es cierto que Harry no era de recursos limitados, siempre fue de gustos simples.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? Es una gran cantidad de Galeones.

Harry asintió.

—No es como si no pudiera permitírmelo. Además, recientemente han traído a mi atención que no hay nada de malo gastar un poco de dinero en mi comodidad, y que no necesito vivir en un lugar en el que no me siento seguro. Y… tal vez alguien venga a vivir conmigo en un futuro, quiero pensar también en sus necesidades.

Ginny intercambió una mirada traviesa con Susan. Ella no era ambiciosa, pero si Harry estaba dispuesto a gastar una pequeña fortuna en su casa, no iba a negarse a buscar un departamento con mayor calidad.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Susan y yo nos haremos cargo.

Suspirando, Harry se levantó.

—Gracias Gin, Susan. Tengo que irme, ¿Qué les parece si continuamos otro día?

—Cuando quieras, Harry —dijo Susan—. Solo dinos cuando tienes un día libre.

La siguiente semana visitaron otros departamentos, pero ninguno pareció cumplir con las expectativas de Harry.

Por fin, Ginny pensó que había encontrado el departamento perfecto, cálido y acogedor, en el mismo vecindario que Ron y Hermione, cercano a un campo de Quidditch y una estancia infantil. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, con dos pisos, cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, ideal para una pareja que recién comenzaba y pronto podría convertirse en una pequeña familia.

Harry lo había odiado en cuanto puso un pie en él.

—Realmente no me convence este barrio. No está cerca del Ministerio.

—Está cerca de la casa de Ron y Hermione.

—Bueno, sí. Pero a Ron y Hermione les conviene mucho esta ubicación porque ellos tienen dos hijos pequeños.

Completamente segura que este sería el elegido, Ginny dijo.

—Harry, este lugar es excelente, Susan y yo lo visitamos ayer y pensamos que es el mejor hasta ahora. Dale una oportunidad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sé que estoy siendo quisquilloso. Es solo que quiero que sea perfecto.

Tomándole la mano con cariño, Ginny respondió.

—Lo será, Harry. Lo sé.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—La fachada necesita pintura nueva.

—Es solo pintura, Harry. Puedes cambiarla a golpe de varita si quieres.

—Mh…

Ansiosa por mostrarle todo lo que a ella le había encantado sobre el departamento, se apresuró a abrir la puerta con la llave que Susan le dio, le había costado que le dejara ir a solas con el pelinegro, pero estaba tan contenta con el apartamento, que le aseguró que Harry lo amaría y que debería empezar a preparar los documentos para la compra.

El recibidor era precioso, con muebles cómodos, y paredes en rojo y oro.

—Oh, por Merlín, ¿Quién decoró esto? Estoy muy orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor, pero parece que mataron a un cerdo aquí con tanto rojo. Y esos muebles son tan viejos que seguro están llenos de termitas.

Sin desanimarse, Ginny lo dirigió a la cocina, ubicada a la derecha, donde una barra lo separaba de la sala de estar, podía verse ahí con Harry tomando té y conversando acerca de sus días.

—¿No es linda, Harry?

—Es amplia, pero hay que renovarla por completo, cambiar la estufa, las baldosas, esa barra tiene que irse…

Continuaron recorriendo el primer piso, con Harry aun enumerando todas las cosas que había que reemplazar o cambiar. Lo único que le había gustado era la biblioteca, con mucho lugar para un escritorio y varios libreros, pero nada más. Evidentemente, no estaba resultando el éxito rotundo que Ginny pensaba, pero estaba segura que el segundo piso le resultaría más atractivo al moreno.

—Déjame mostrarte el dormitorio principal, Harry.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Tenía una pesada cama matrimonial con doseles, cortinas y alfombra de color vino, y una chimenea antigua que ya estaba encendida. Era exactamente el tipo de dormitorio que ella siempre había deseado, donde ella había fantaseado largas noches íntimas.

—Oh Merlín, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas cutre.

El mordaz comentario la sacó de su ensoñación y frunció el ceño.

—¿No te gusta?

—Para nada —respondió, atravesando la recamara—. Solamente hay una ventana, no entra suficiente luz natural —abrió la puerta del armario e hizo una mueca—, sin mencionar que no hay suficiente espacio en el closet.

Ginny se preguntó porque Harry deseaba más espacio en el armario, tomando en cuenta que su guardarropa consistía en vaqueros, camisetas y uniformes de Auror, pero luego vio que Harry tenía razón, su ropa, que era mucha más que la de Harry, no iba a caber ahí.

—Es cierto que el closet es pequeño —concordó—, pero tiene un baño privado.

—Sí, el único baño en este piso —reclamó Harry con fastidio—. Hay alguien que tarda mil años dándose una ducha.

Ginny había llegado tarde a encontrarse con Harry un par de veces por darse baños demasiado largos, sonriendo al recordarlo, contestó.

—Siempre puedes… unirte a la ducha.

Carcajeándose y totalmente ruborizado, Harry tartamudeó.

—¡Gi… Ginny!

Uniéndose a la risa, ella le tomó del brazo y lo llevó al cuarto de al lado, Susan le había dicho que los dueños anteriores lo usaban como un cuarto de niños y era el principal motivo por el que se había enamorado del departamento. Pintado en un suave azul pastel, la recamara parecía lista para agregar una cuna y un bebé.

—¿Qué opinas, Harry? —preguntó suavemente.

El pelinegro inspeccionó la habitación con cuidado, Ginny sintió su corazón palpitar al verlo tan concentrado, tal vez…

—Quizá… ¿crees que podría convertirse en un laboratorio de pociones?

—Labora… Harry, ¿para qué diablos quieres un laboratorio de pociones?

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, demasiado pronto. Mira, Ginny. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacerme ver, y sí, sé que esté es un excelente lugar. De hecho, creo que es el mejor departamento que hemos visto hasta ahora, pero no creo que vaya a comprarlo.

Frustrada, Ginny decidió que debía imponer su opinión sobre el lugar donde iban a vivir algún día, con firmeza expresó.

—Realmente me gusta esté departamento, Harry.

Sonriendo, Harry respondió.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Gin! ¿Por qué no se lo compras a Susan?

Atónita, Ginny balbuceó.

—¿Qu…que?

—Sí —continuó el pelinegro sin perder la sonrisa—. Así tendrás una propiedad en Inglaterra cada vez que desees venir a visitar…

Sorprendida al ver la insensibilidad de Harry y con lágrimas de rabia, Ginny lo abofeteó, arrojando las llaves al piso, le gritó.

—¡Harry Potter, eres un idiota!

Y dando largas zancadas, salió del departamento, dejando a un estupefacto Harry solo.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

Ginny estaba furiosa, completamente indignada con Harry, el pelinegro no solo no se había disculpado, sino que además ni siquiera había hecho nada por buscarla, no envió flores ni regalos, nada más una lechuza preguntándole si estaba bien. Y cada día que pasaba sin Harry arrastrándose por su perdón solamente aumentaba su cólera.

Tercamente, se negó a contactar a Harry. Pasaron los días, en San Mungo le dieron el alta y su equipo esperaba que volviera pronto a los entrenamientos. Ante la noticia, Ginny pensó seriamente qué hacer. Estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Harry, no valía la pena desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en Inglaterra en una pelea por un departamento en el que ella no viviría por algún tiempo, tal vez incluso unos años. Pero su perdón no vendría fácil, tenía que hablar severamente con Harry antes de marcharse, algo tenía que cambiar en su relación o esta no iba a funcionar, había tratado de ser dulce y comprensiva, y había estado de acuerdo en llevar las cosas despacio porque Harry estaba ocupado con su nuevo ascenso. Pero a pesar de su paciencia, la falta de progreso la estaba volviendo loca, era ridículo, estaba harta de estar en segundo lugar, de ir detrás de su trabajo, sus hermanos, sus amigos, ¡de estar después del maldito Draco Malfoy! Ella tenía que estar encima de cualquiera de sus otras responsabilidades y a veces era como si Harry simplemente la ignoraba por alguien más.

A la mañana siguiente decidió presentarse en el Ministerio para que ella y Harry pudieran hablar. Esperando impulsar el aspecto físico de su relación y mostrarle al pelinegro de lo que se estaba perdiendo, Ginny soltó su pelo y compró un nuevo vestido, a juzgar por las miradas que recibió en el Atrio, su plan estaba dando buenos resultados, así que se apresuró para sorprender a Harry. Al salir del ascensor, se dirigió a su escritorio, pero este se encontraba vacío, en cambio se topó con Ron.

—Hola, Ginny, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Forzó una sonrisa para ocultar su molestia y preguntó a su hermano.

—Ron. Estaba buscando a Harry, ¿sabes dónde está?

Ron ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Harry? Se acaba de ir almorzar con Susan, ¿estaba esperándote? Sé que le has estado ayudando a buscar un departamento y que aún no encuentran nada que le guste, ¿ibas a reunirte con ellos? Es que…

Pero Ginny ya no estaba escuchándolo, en lugar de eso se imaginaba a Harry y a Susan tomando una copa, riendo, besándose…

¡Susan! Esa zorra advenediza, tratando de congraciarse con Harry ahora que habían tenido una discusión, seguramente había sido su idea quedar a solas, esperando quedarse con él o por lo menos, hacer un buen negocio.

—¿Sabes a donde fueron, Ron? —mintió entre dientes— Olvidé por completo donde era y pensé en venir aquí a recoger a Harry antes de ir con Susan, pero veo que se me adelantó.

Ron, el despistado de su hermano, le respondió.

—Claro, es raro de él olvidar una cita, pero creo que eso es culpa de Malfoy… en fin, ¿conoces ese restaurante que está cerca de…

Ginny entrecerró los ojos al reconocer el sitio donde almorzaba regularmente con Harry, ella pensaba que era su lugar especial, pero al parecer iba a comer ahí con cualquiera. Dándole las gracias secamente a su hermano, se apresuró a pillar al mentiroso del pelinegro.

Arremetió en el local con una ira justiciera, dispuesta a encarar a voz en cuello a Harry y Susan sobre su ilícito romance, sin embargo, se encontró con que no estaban solos, sino junto con Draco Malfoy, mirando fotografías de departamentos desperdigadas por toda la mesa junto a platos vacíos y tazas de té.

—… pueden derrumbar esta pared y así tendrían más espacio para sus necesidades — le decía Susan al rubio, sosteniendo un pergamino con lo que parecían planos arquitectónicos.

Ginny se detuvo, preguntándose si debía acercarse a ellos ahora que sabía que nada indebido estaba pasando, pero luego siguió su camino, aún estaba muy molesta con Harry y su enojo solo aumentó al ver que el pelinegro seguía buscando un departamento pero a ella no le había dicho nada, esas eran exactamente el tipo de cosas que tenían que hablar.

Disgustada, se detuvo enfrente de su mesa, Harry alzó la cabeza mientras se acercaba y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que parecía incomoda, lo que frustró a Ginny aún más, mientras que Susan también le dirigía miradas completamente extrañas y Malfoy la ignoraba, aun observando las fotografías en la mesa.

—Ginny —Harry saludó serio—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle, rápidamente inventó una excusa de estar esperando a Hermione, Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero aun la miraba de una forma incomprensible.

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros mientras esperas?

—En realidad, Harry —dijo con severidad mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro, ignorando a los otros presentes—. Quería saber si podíamos hablar un minuto en privado.

—Es que…

—Está bien, Harry —interrumpió Susan—. De todas formas tengo que irme, ¿por qué no me mandas una lechuza en esta semana y haremos una nueva cita?

—Te acompaño, Bones —Malfoy se puso de pie y le ayudó a recoger sus papeles—. Yo también tengo que volver al trabajo.

Ginny suspiró internamente, aliviada de que se marcharan y ella tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Harry a solas.

—Claro, Susan, Draco—Harry les sonrió—. Gracias por su ayuda.

Susan le devolvió la sonrisa al pelinegro, pero su rostro se tornó grave cuando se volvió hacia ella.

—Hasta luego, Ginny —se despidió con voz suave, le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón—, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, estoy para ayudarte.

Ginny frunció el ceño, preguntándose a qué se refería, pero asintió. Malfoy, por su parte, hizo un gesto de despedida a ambos, dio media vuelta y salió del restaurante junto con Susan.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Ginny acercó su silla a la del pelinegro y, mirándole a los ojos, decidió que esta era la última oportunidad que le daría a Harry para hacer las cosas bien.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar.

El pelinegro por su parte, se movió incomodo en su silla y dijo.

—Ginny, ¿qué pasa? Susan dijo algo raro hace rato. Dijo que tú…

—Esto no está funcionando, Harry —interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Es que… —explicó— No podemos seguir así. No puedo soportar que sigas dejándome de lado.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Déjame terminar —dijo gentilmente, poniéndole los dedos en los labios para silenciarlo—, sé que hemos tratado de ir lento porque no has estado en una relación seria desde que me fui y que estás asustado del compromiso, pero parece que nunca tienes tiempo para mí, no hemos hablado en días y cuando por fin te veo me encuentro con que preferiste salir con Susan y Malfoy. Una relación necesita tiempo y dedicación, Harry, y parece que tú no estás haciendo ningún esfuerzo. Francamente me estoy cansando de ello.

Harry solo la miró con la boca abierta, Ginny se mordió el labio, deseando no haber sido tan dura, pero era la verdad. Se preparó para la retahíla de disculpas y promesas por parte del pelinegro, pero él solo la tomó de la mano y murmuró con formalidad.

—Ginny, sé que esto va a sonar muy extraño pero… ¿tú crees que estamos saliendo?

Desconcertada, respondió.

—¿Qué? Claro que estamos saliendo, es decir, sé que no nos hemos visto últimamente pero eso no quiere decir que hemos terminado.

—Termi… Ginny, ¿estás hablando en serio?

Molesta por la actitud del pelinegro, se soltó de su mano y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Estoy tratando de solucionar lo nuestro y pareciera que no te interesa. Harry, estoy hablando en serio, o cambias de actitud o yo…

Harry empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Oh Merlín. Ginny, no. ¿Quién te dijo eso? Nosotros no estamos saliendo.

Furiosa, golpeó con el puño en la mesa y los platos vacíos tintinearon.

—¿Esto es una broma? Por lo que te hice hace diez años, ¿me estás castigando por dejarte? Harry, eso es…

—¡No! Circe, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—¡Me dijiste que acababas de empezar a salir con alguien! Y yo acababa de volver a Inglaterra… salimos a comer… me diste regalos.

—¡Con Draco!, ¡estoy saliendo con Draco! Te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo. Ron dijo…

Harry se interrumpió y se pasó la mano por el pelo, luego continuó.

—Eres mi amiga, Gin. Por supuesto que salgo con mis amigos, les doy obsequios. No sé qué te dio la impresión de que estábamos saliendo, definitivamente esa no fue mi intención, lo siento si hice algo para que creyeras lo que no es.

Ginny quedó en shock y tartamudeó.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo? No es… Ron dijo… Pe… pero tú me amas. Estamos… estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza con cansancio.

—Sí, te amaba. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Crecimos y maduramos, Ginny, no puedes esperar que sea el mismo chico que era en ese entonces. Escucha, ¿tal vez… quizá… quizá deberías ir a San Mungo a que te revisen?… No lo sé… Merlín, esto es tan raro.

Ginny no respondió, Harry tomó su mano y la miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento, Ginny. De verdad espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Las palabras que alguna vez ella le había escrito a Harry en su carta le sentaron como una bofetada, furiosa, le siseó.

—¿Amigos? Vete al diablo, Harry. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Humillada, salió a zancadas del restaurante. Si se apresuraba tal vez podría solicitar un Traslador a América para esa misma tarde y no volver al menos en otros diez años.

Harry suspiró al verla marcharse, se levantó y dejó algunos galeones en la mesa. La siguiente vez que fuera a casa de los Weasley iba a ser un desastre. Aun así no se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

Regresó al Ministerio y en lugar de ir a la Oficina de Aurores se dirigió al Departamento de Misterios, tocó la puerta de la nueva oficina de Draco y entró, detrás de su escritorio, el rubio lo observaba fijamente con una ceja arqueada.

Harry se sentó, suspiró y le dijo.

—No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar.

 **The End**


End file.
